Amnesia
by puddingcup
Summary: Set in New Moon. Bella has a car accident and she gets amnesia. Edward and his family come back to ensure her safety but she doesn’t remember them. Can Edward get her to remember? The catch: he only has two weeks before he leaves again! What will happen?
1. Shattered

**Hey there!**

**My friend wrote this story but doesn't have an account so she asked me to put it up for her!**

**We'll update about once a week and reviews would be appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, my friend doesn't own... but I'm pretty sure she's got a Twilight T-Shirt if that counts.... and a calendar... probably a bunch more stuff too, but I dunno what... :D**

* * *

Edward left. It's been almost a month. It's funny, you would think it might get easier the longer _he's_ away, because then you have longer to forget _him_. It just gets harder and harder with every hour_ he_ isn't here. I feel like I don't even exist. It's like _he_ ripped out my heart and took all of my emotions when _he_ left. I can't even say, much less think _his _name. It hurts too much. Why did _he _have to take everything and leave me with nothing but pain? It makes no sense.

I was driving home after work at the Newton Family's shop. I wasn't thinking about anything in particular. I never do anymore. I thought about turning on the radio, but every time I hear music I think of _him_. I was about to turn onto my street when I heard _his _voice again.

_Bella, no! Keep your eyes on the road! LOOK OUT!!_

Then the car disappeared. The road disappeared. _His _voice disappeared. Everything disappeared and went black.

EPOV:

It's been 28 days. Twenty-eight days, seven hours, fifteen minutes, and thirty-six seconds to be exact. Bella is all that I can think about. Every thought, every fiber of me revolves around her. It's funny; you would think it might get easier the longer I've been away, the longer I have to try to stop thinking about her. No, it just gets harder and harder with every minute I'm gone. This is the stupidest move I have ever made in my whole existence.

Currently, we are in a small, vacant region north of Delaware. We've been staying in a small cabin since we left Forks. Most of the family talks or goes off and does their own thing: Emmett watches sports, Jasper reads, Carlisle goes to his office to study, Rosalie goes to look at herself in a mirror, and Alice talks quietly with Esme, although sometimes she would rather be designing clothes or something of the sort.

I sit in my room and stare off into space. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about my Bella. She is my world. Without my Bella, I don't exist.

Today was like any other day. I was sitting on the couch in my bedroom, doing nothing, not even bothering to breathe. Then all of a sudden, I 'heard' Alice. She saw Bella driving home. She wasn't paying much attention to the road. A semi-truck smashed into her car, and her old, outdated truck was thrown twenty feet. There was blood running from her head and arm, and she was out cold.

"BELLA!" I screamed. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and out the door, grabbing Carlisle, Alice, and Esme as I went. The others would realize soon enough where I was going, and they could come if they wanted.

I ran to the driver's seat and slammed the door a little harder than necessary. The others were fast behind me. In two seconds, we were on our way to the airport. Our destination: Port Angeles.

* * *

**Reviews are nice!**


	2. Devestated

**One review?! What is that? I know there were more of you who looked at the story... i'm pretty sure there were three of you who put this on story alert too!**

**Please, review... it makes me and my friend feel better!**

**Anyway, thank you, Pricel, for being the only person who reviewed! Invisible cookies for you! -hands you a cookie-**

**Disclaimer: We no own... If we did, well, you wouldn't be reading this story on _Fan_fiction, would you?**

* * *

BPOV:

My world went from black to in the meadow. _The _meadow. _His_ meadow. I walked through the last of the woods and into the bright sun. I sat down and turned my head up to face the sun. I sat like that for some time until I felt a presence with me. I slowly turned around. There _he_ was. Edward. Was. Here. This must be heaven. I had to have died. There is no other logical explanation. He said he didn't love me! I slowly rose and walked over to him. I reached out my hand. _This cannot be happening_, I thought to myself. Edward looked at my hand for a few seconds, then he reached out and grabbed it. I felt whole again. My insides melted as I felt his marble skin.

We walked to the middle of the meadow and lied down. I just stared at him while he looked up to the sky. I had to hear his voice, but I had no words to say to him. Right then he turned to me. I smiled, and he smiled my crooked smile back. I desperately tried to find something to say.

"I missed you," was all I could manage.

"And I you," he replied with his musical voice. If I weren't lying down, I would have fallen. It seemed so long since I heard his voice.

We sat there for an immeasurable amount of time, until I heard screaming.

"Get her out of there! Where is the gurney? She's lost too much blood!"

Before I could blink, Edward was up and at the edge of the meadow. I started shaking. He wasn't just going to leave, was he? He couldn't!

"Bella, Bella! Can you hear me? Wake up, please wake up!"

Then Edward was gone. The meadow went from bright and colorful to black. Back to the black world I had before. This sucks.

"Get her to the hospital, NOW!" I heard a voice, but I couldn't think of who it might be. I could vaguely feel someone holding me, but the pain was too excruciating to focus on that. My head throbbed, and so did my arm and side. _What is going on?_ I thought. Then everything disappeared again.

EPOV:

Planes go too slow. I needed to be next to my Bella, and I needed to be there _now._ If anything happens to her, I don't think I could go on. I would have to kill myself. We were almost to Port Angeles when Alice had another vision. Bella was in the hospital, and I was next to her. Her eyes opened. Those big, beautiful, endless chocolate brown eyes opened. She looked around, and then saw me, but her eyes were confused. Then the black faded in.

Does this mean she forgot about me? So soon? I felt a pain like no other. It was worse than the numbness I felt day to day. My stomach tied itself in ten million knots, and I couldn't move. After a few minutes, I managed to move my head to look over at Alice.

'_She didn't forget you. Well… she did, but she has amnesia. Calm down.'_

'Edward, we can't stay for long. People will begin to notice we're back. We're only staying for two weeks at the maximum until we figure something out.' That was Carlisle. I wished we could stay longer than two weeks, but I knew he was right.

I nodded my head at Carlisle. Hearing Alice's words immediately made me feel better. Our plane landed, and I walked as fast as I could to rent a car. As soon as everyone was in, I floored the car and headed towards Forks. Towards my Bella.


	3. Forever

_Chapter 3: Forever_

_Edward's POV_

I got to Forks within a half-hour. I went as fast as I could go. I needed to get to Bella before anything happened. I ran a little too fast to the emergency room.

"Excuse me, where is Bella Swan?" I asked the desk.

The nurse checked her computer. "Bella Swan is on her way here," she replied with a curious look on her face. "You can wait over there," she pointed towards a row of uncomfortable-looking chairs. I couldn't sit, so I began pacing.

_Geez Edward, people are starting to stare. Calm down, she'll be here in two minutes, _Alice thought my way.

I decided that I could manage to sit for two minutes. I sat quietly onto the chair and tried not to think about Bella. It was utterly useless.

Two minutes later, a great commotion started. Doctors were bustling around and nurses were running to retrieve supplies. Then I heard Charlie's thoughts:

_Bella, why must this happen to my sweet Bella? What could she have possibly done to deserve this? If that stupid Edwin had left in the first place, she wouldn't have been so depressed. I wish she had met that evil, little teenager. No one has ever hurt her so much. I swear, if I ever see that boy again, I'll kill him!_

I stopped listening. This was all my fault after all. I should never have left. What is wrong with me? This was DEFINITELY the stupidest move I have ever made.

I could smell her blood. My memory served me right. My throat burned, but I wasn't thinking about that. All I could think about was that my Bella was here. I wanted to go over to her, but I knew that was a bad idea. I couldn't bear to see her like that, and plus her father was over there thinking about how he wants to kill me. Right now, sitting here waiting for the commotion to die down was the best option.

About an hour later, Bella was in a room and most people had left. It was about ten.

_Charlie is leaving in five minutes. Get ready._ Alice thought.

I prepared myself to see my love at her worst. The five minutes flew, and I saw Chief Swan pass me, tearstains on his cheeks. I took a deep breath and walked into her room.

I wish I could die.

Bella was asleep and she was almost as pale as me. Her hair was messy around her, and there was gauze wrapped around her head several times. It needed to be changed; the blood was creeping its way through it. Her arm was in a cast, and her ribs were patched up. She looked horrible. The only thing promising her being was the beeping of her heart monitor. I walked to the foot of her bed to look at her charts. She had a concussion, a broken arm, two broken ribs, and excessive blood loss. I set the charts down, walked to the side of her bed, and kissed her forehead.

BPOV:

I felt something touch my forehead. It was as light as a feather. It felt amazing. Whatever that was, I wanted more. Then all of a sudden, the heavy black I had been feeling got that much lighter. It was like a giant weight was lifted. It was still dark, but it was getting brighter. Then I felt something touch my hand. It was ice cold, hard as marble. The light grew progressively stronger. I really liked this. Please, whatever it is, don't stop! The blackness faded a little more when I felt something circling the back of my hand.

EPOV:

When I kissed Bella's forehead, she fidgeted and smiled. I hope this means she's waking up. I grabbed her hand. She moved a little more, so I started rubbing circles into the back of her hand with my thumb. Her eyes fluttered for a moment. What else could I do? I kissed her lips. I forgot how lovely it was to kiss Bella, even when she was asleep. It was pure bliss. I pulled away, and saw her beautiful, bottomless eyes again.

_A/N: Bella's awake! Review!_


	4. Say What?

**My BFF and I do not own anything. If we did we'd be rich and very happy. My BFF would probably get rid of Edward and claim him as her own. :D**

**Oh, and we feel we must apologize if we offend anyone named, or who knows someone named Olga.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Say What?_

**BPOV:**

The darkness disappeared. It was replaced with a room. It was white and boring. There was a bathroom on the right side, and on the left side there was a god. I thought I was dead for sure. He had to have been an angel. I sat up to get a closer look, but something yanked at me and it hurt. I realized then that I was alive, but I can't even remember what happened. Or my name. I can't remember my name. Oh, lord, this is not good.

While all of these questions ran through my head, the god-boy just stared at me. He looked almost worried, afraid even. Why would god-boy care about me?

"Hi…" my voice was hoarse and gross sounding from the elongated sleep, I assumed.

"Bella! Are you alright?" God-boy asked.

"Is that my name? Bella? That's not bad." So my name is Bella. At least it wasn't something stupid, like maybe Olga.

"Yes, you're Bella," God-boy said to me. "You can't remember?"

"No… I don't remember anything at all," I said to him. "Who are you?"

**EPOV:**

Bella woke up. If I wasn't already dead, I might have died right there. It was pure delight to see her beautiful, big, brown eyes again.

"Hi…" Bella sounded tired. Her voice was so quiet and rough.

"Bella! Are you alright?" What a stupid question. Of course she wasn't all right.

"Is that my name? Bella? That's not bad," she replied. She really didn't remember anything.

"Yes, you're Bella. You can't remember?" I asked her. Poor Bella, this was going to be hard on her.

"No… I don't remember anything at all. Who are you?"

She doesn't remember me. I was expecting it, but I would have never thought it would feel as bad as it did. I guess I thought she would remember me even though she had amnesia. I mentally cursed my stupidity.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." I wanted to tell her more, but I didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Edward? It doesn't ring a bell," she replied. She looked so confused. This is entirely my fault.

"I was your boyfriend for almost a year," How could she not remember me? I know this was what I wanted, but I had no clue it would feel this awful.

"_You_ were? Really? You're kidding, right?" asked Bella.

"Of course not. Why would I be? I wouldn't joke about something like that."

"Well, just look at you!" She exclaimed. She hasn't changed one bit.

"What about me?" Although she was confused, this was quite entertaining, and I smiled.

She opened her mouth to reply, but when I smiled, she closed it and just stared at me. At least I still have the "dazzling" effect on her.

**BPOV:**

He had the loveliest smile. None like I had ever seen before… not that I could remember anyway. He was a god among gods. A god named Edward. And the best part was, Edward was here for _me._ I don't see why he would be. Look at me. I'm bad enough on my best day, but now it's just bad, I'm assuming. I mean, look at me! I'm covered in band-aids and tubes. Some people get all the luck.

I couldn't talk for quite some time. I just stared at him. He probably thought I was mental or fallen into a trance, but I couldn't take my eyes away from his beautiful face. The funny thing is, he just stared at me too. I don't know how long we stared at each other until I heard the door open.

"Honey, it's time for more medicines," the nurse said. Curse the nurse that comes in and interrupts my staring-at-Edward-time.

"No, I don't want any. None," I told her. I didn't want to go to sleep.

"Honey, you need your rest," the nurse fought back. Dang.

"How about five minutes? I'm pretty sure I can calm her down," Edward answered for me.

The nurse was shocked. "Uh… yeah… sure thing, sweetie. Just, uh... call! Yes, call when you're ready, dear," was what she could manage. I don't blame her; he tends to have that effect… so I think.

The nurse left, and I turned to Edward. "I don't want to go to sleep," I told him.

"I don't want you to either, but you need your rest," Edward replied. I already knew who would win this argument. He leaned in toward me and lightly touched my hand. Was he always this cold? "I promise, I won't leave you tonight," It hadn't gotten past me that he said _tonight_.

"Fine," I said, and folded my arms across my chest. Well, tried to anyway. It didn't work too well, partially because of the tubes and other miscellaneous things, and partially because of the throbbing pain I felt in my arm. And my chest… and my head… and my shoulder.

"Ouch," I mumbled too low for anyone to hear. Or so I thought; apparently Edward heard.

"What's wrong? What happened? Can I do anything?" he kept going until I put my finger to his lips. A tingling sensation went from the tip of my finger all the way up my arm.

"I'm fine, calm down," was all I could manage through the electricity.

Edward pressed the call button, and in less than 30 seconds, the nurse came through the door. She was looking at Edward, but Edward was looking at me. Being the whimp I was, I began to count ceiling tiles. I got to ten, and my eyes drooped shut to a lovely dream.

* * *

**Even I, puddingcup (you may call me Rachel! I don't remember if I told you or not), do not know what is going to happen. She still needs to send me the next chapter! XD Review and maybe she'll write faster! Thanks to all who reviewed!**


	5. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Hah! She (my friend who wrote the story) kept telling me to update and I kept saying "When I'm done with my homework," and I almost forgot but I didn't! Go me!**

**Oh, and if you're confused about the italics, it's a dream... that's probably something she didn't want me to tell you, but when I first read it, I was like "Um... what?" But then again, I was a little sleep deprived when I was reading and editing XD**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dream a Little Dream of Me

Bella's POV:

_The sky turned dark in honor of the night. We were in front of a house, "we" being Edward and I. There were no clouds in the sky, and a little breeze was flowing. Strange weather for Forks, or so I was told. I turned to Edward. The night seemed to make him more beautiful. He looked paler, and his hair was in its lovely disarray. He ran his hand through it, and then lifted up my chin. My face went into shock from his cold touch._

"_Bella," He said. More like sang._

"_Yes, Edward?" I could barely make out my words._

"_I have been wanting to tell you for a while…" but he never finished._

"_Edward? Tell me what, Edward?"_

"_Bella, I think I love you," He said. My heart stopped, and my knees gave out. Luckily Edward was there to hold me._

_The best thing in the universe happened. Edward started leaning down. I rose on my tiptoes and we shared a sweet kiss. The sweetest kiss I have ever had… I think. All too soon, my sweet world that was kissing Edward was over._

"_I have to go," he said._

"_No, wait!" but he was gone. "Edward!" I searched for him, but he was nowhere to be found. He had left again._

EPOV:

I loved watching Bella sleep. She was having a good dream tonight, I could tell. She had a small smile on her lips.

"Edward" she grumbled. I couldn't believe my ears. Of course I knew she talked in her sleep, and I had heard her say my name thousands of times, but hearing it this time was special.

"Edward!" she yelled. It must be turning into a nightmare. I contemplated on whether I should wake her up. If I did, she would be taken from her misery, but I should let her sleep.

"EEDWAARDD," she began to moan. I couldn't take any more of this.

"Bella, Bella wake up, please," I began to shake her ever so lightly, not wanting to hurt her. After a moment, I met her deep chocolate eyes once more. I was at home again.

"Edward," she sighed. Yes, she was having a bad dream after all. I was so glad I woke her up.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm here," I would always be here… well, for a couple of weeks I would. Unless she remembered me, then I would stay.

"You really did stay," she replied. Why wouldn't I stay?

"I told you I would,"

"But I couldn't be sure,"

"Why not?" She certainly was one odd creature.

"I don't know you… well, at least I don't remember knowing you, so how can I trust someone I don't remember knowing?"

"You can trust me, Bella," I said to her. Her heart rate sped up tremendously. "Calm down, calm down Bella," I soothed her until her heart went back to normal. I'm sure I had a smirk on my face.

"I can't help that you're… _you_," said Bella.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, look at you," her face turned crimson. I smiled. Hearing that from Bella was enough for me. I reached over and kissed her cheek

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP.

Such a beautiful sound.

BPOV

Stupid heart. Not only can I hear it now, everyone on the floor can hear it too, including Edward. I blushed a deep scarlet blush.

After a few minutes, my heart slowed down to normal, and we sat there in silence. Well, if you consider silence not talking with random beeps, drips, and buzzes.

"Would you like to 'meet' the rest of the family?" Edward asked.

"Ummm…" I wasn't sure. The rest of his family was most likely as gorgeous as he, and I would feel like a troll meeting them.

"They're very nice, I swear," He held up his hand.

"I guess so," Right as I said that, the shortest girl with spiky hair and Edward's eyes came bounding though the door.

"BELLAAA!" Ow, my ears.

"Uhh… hi," I blushed yet again. I looked around at the gorgeous people in my room. The black haired pixie; a model-like, blond-haired beauty with Edward's eyes; a body builder with muscles like indestructible marble; a tentative blond man with a small smile in the corner opposite me; a tall blond who smiled at me and walked to my bed; and a woman with caramel-colored hair, who walked up by my bed and grabbed my hand. Funny, her hands were just as cold as Edward's. They all had Edward's eyes and skin; I bet they were all freakishly cold too.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme," he called off names in order.

The black haired one looked like she was about to explode. Her name… oh, what was it? Alex, I think.

"Bella, it's so nice to SEE you again!!" Alex said.

"It's nice to meet you too… Alex?"

"No, ALICE," she cried. I felt so bad.

"Sorry!" I replied.

"Bella," the blond said to me in a nasty tone.

"Hi… Rosanne?" I just couldn't get names straight. Trying to remember hurt my head really bad.

She groaned. I obviously was not right.

"Her name is Rosalie," said Edward. I wasn't going to remember any of this.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Bella," said the caramel haired lady. Great, now we're going out of order. There's no way I'm going to remember this.

"Thank you… I don't know any names, but I'll guess… Esther?" Esther's face fell; wrong again.

"Esme, dear," she replied. Okay, Alex, Rosanne and Esme. There is no way I will remember this.

"BELLAAAA!" Oh great, another loud one.

"Are you Jason?" I asked. Jason laughed, and the guy next to him frowned. I think I got them mixed up.

"Oh, I guess not… Emmanuel, then?" He laughed harder. Wrong AGAIN.

"Emmett, Bella,"

"Oh," I grumbled. This was so embarrassing. Alex, Rosanne, Esther, Emmett, and Jason.

"That means you're Jason," I said confidently.

"I'm Jasper, Bella," he said quietly, and then I felt calm.

"Oh, okay. Then… Alex, Rosanne, Esther, Emmanuel, and Jasper."

Alex and Esther looked sad. Rosanne looked like she was about to shoot me. Emmanuel was laughing again, and Jasper looked uncomfortable.

I looked over at Edward, panicked. He lightly grabbed my hand, and I felt better immediately.

"Okay then, the last one is… Carlton," I guessed. Looks like I was wrong again, Carlton smiled apologetically.

"My name is Carlisle," he said. Yep, I won't remember ANY of this. Waaaay too hard.

Alex, Rosanne, Emmanuel, Jason, Esther, and Carlisle-Carlton. They will just have to live with those names until I get things straight.

"Well, it was nice to meet all of you, but I'm sorry I won't remember your names," I smiled sheepishly at them.

"Edward, I want to talk to Bella," Alex whined.

"I'm not leaving her," he stated firmly. I smiled; I didn't want him to go either.

"Well, I can see you won't go, so I'll just talk to her while you're in here. Everyone else, shoo," she waved everyone out of the room.

"So, Bella," she smiled deviously. I was scared for my life.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**She and I both enjoy getting reviews!**


	6. Love?

**From Rachel: we're back!**

**From Rachel's Friend: Sorry I know it's all just fluff but I couldn't think of ANYTHING!!! And plus I want to make this story longer than just ten chapters… so yeah.**

* * *

_Chapter 6 _

_BPOV_

"Alex… what are you doing?"

"It's ALICE," Alice corrected in a highly annoyed tone.

"Whatever… what are you going to do?"

"I am going to make you remember!"

"Remember what?" I don't think I'll remember anything… this is not going to be fun.

"Everything!" and with that, I was dragged into the world of "Alice deals with amnesia".

Five minutes after Alice left my room, she was back again with a stack of pictures and another stack of videos.

"What is all of that?"

"Unicorns and cheese," she replied sarcastically. "What does it look like?"

"Alice, don't be mean to Bella," Edward warned. He was so nice. I wonder if he was always like this.

"I'm not being mean!" Alice said. I sighed, and Alice came up to me and stuck a picture in my face. It was a picture of Edward and me looking at each other. There was caring and … love? Well, caring and something else. I don't think someone as average as me could be loved by this god.

"When did you take that? I haven't been out of the hospital yet."

Alice sighed. "Bella, we took this before we… left."

"Well I don't remember you leaving…," I felt the strangest pang of… being abandoned?

Alice flashed a new picture in my face.

"How did you do that so fast?" I asked her.

"Oops, I forgot… I can move very fast," Alice said. It sounded like a lie. I gave her a look that said I would figure it out later. Well, I tried to, anyway.

The next picture was a picture of a large field, probably miles long. In the field, Emmanuel, Jason, Roseanne, Esther, Carlisle, Edward and Alice were spread out. They were all wearing baseball clothes, almost like they were going to play a game. But they were too far apart to play baseball, weren't they?

"Why are you all so far apart?" I asked Alice.

"We were… playing a game," Alice replied. I was still confused. I guess it was on my face because Alice just sighed and showed me the next picture.

_EPOV_

I feel so bad for my Bella. As much as I enjoyed- enjoy isn't even a good enough word- spending every minute of the day with her, it hurt to watch her suffer. I prayed that she would remember me, remember all of us, so that I could see if she still loved me.

Poor Bella was being tormented by Alice. She wanted Bella to remember so badly. We all did, but it wasn't going to be that easy, I know. The painful look on Bella's face after hours of pictures and videos sent me over the top.

"Okay Alice, time for you to go," I sternly told her.

"But she hasn't remembered anything!"

"Pixie, leave. Now."

Alice groaned- she wanted to scream so badly but held most of it in by keeping her lips firmly shut, which sounded kind of like a scream from underwater or maybe even bird with a deformed voice box- and stormed out of the door. Bella turned to me with the most thankful look in her eyes.

"You saved me!"

"Anything for my Bella," I replied. Bella looked as if she were going to fall, but she was lying down.

"Bella, are you okay?" She was beginning to worry me. She hadn't moved.

"Are you going to leave me?" Bella asked. Of course she would ask that.

"I promise you, I will be here for a while," If you consider "a while" being another week and a half, then yes, it would be a while.

Bella gave me a look, but said no more. She may not remember, but she is still just like she used to be. The worried, stubborn, selfless Bella. My Bella.

_BPOV_

It's been a week since I came to the hospital. It's been one week that I have been with Edward. He hasn't left my side. I still can't remember anything. The only thing I can remember is my name, my age, Edward's name, and my mom and dad.

Edward heard my breathing change or something; he had freakish hearing like that, one thing I have learned from my week with him. I also learned that from day to day his eyes change. They get darker every day, but today they were the same color they were when I first "met" him. Molten gold.

"Good morning, love." I froze. He just called me love. Edward. Just. Called. Me. Love. OH MY GOD EDWARD CULLEN JUST CALLED ME LOVE.

I'm pretty sure I was frozen for about five minutes. When I didn't move for quite some time, Edward attempted to take me out of my trance.

"Bella. Bella. Bella, please snap out of it, you're worrying me." Edward looked like he might die.

"You… I… love… woke up," I sounded mental.

"Are you trying to say that I called you love when you woke up?" How was he so good at this? I just nodded my head madly.

"I used to call you that every morning Bella," Edward told me. I don't believe it… every _morning_? As in, I slept in the same bed as him?

"You slept in the same bed as me?"

Edward chuckled. "I guess you could say sleep," he said. What is that supposed to mean? I gave him another look.

The heart rate machine took off. It didn't stop for a while. Edward took my hand.

"Would it calm you down if I kissed you?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I nodded, smirking back.

He leaned in towards me, and my heart went even faster, if that's possible. Then I found his marble lips once more. His touch was so sweet; my heart sped up for a second, but as the kiss went on, it slowed to normal. I wasn't sure how that calmed me. I thought it would go even faster, if anything.

Once my heart was back to normal, Edward pulled away. I just sat up as he sat back. He froze. Then he grabbed my face and slowly but strongly pushed me away. I felt heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, but I can't get too carried away around you," he said. This really sucked. I frowned, and he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Lay back down, love."

My heart soared again. He looked amused and a bit annoyed, but nonetheless he grabbed my hand, and my heart slowed to a steady pace once more.

We spent most of that day talking or just watching each other. Edward never did let go of my hand.

That night when I fell asleep, I had a dream, which made me remember something very important.

* * *

**HAHA! CLIFFIE!!**


	7. Charlie

**Ahaha! Who might be in this dream??? I bet you guessed… I also bet you guessed it was Edward! Well, here :]**

**Rachel: BTW, we don't own anything... although I wish I owned CSI Miami because then I'd be a happy girl :D**

**Chapter 7: Charlie**

* * *

I walked up the stairs to the house that had come to be so familiar to me. It was a white house. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. This was my home… I think.

After a while of waiting, I decided to open the door. I twisted the knob. It was unlocked, and I pushed open the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

No answer. I walked around the open rooms. It was messier here than usual. I walked up the stairs and found Charlie, working away over some kind of paper. He was so absorbed in his work he didn't even hear me call for him. I pushed his arm lightly.

"Dad, Charlie, Dad!" I chanted. Then he looked up. He hadn't shaved in a while, and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and water. He probably hadn't eaten in a while, either. I gasped.

"Bella," he growled. He rose, and I backed to the door. Somehow, it had closed and locked when I came in. _Strange, I don't even remember closing the door,_ I thought.

I backed into the door. There was something wrong with his face. There was a…. almost a wild look to it, like he might pounce any second.

"Where have you _been_?" Charlie grabbed me. Right as he was about to throw me to the ground, I shot up.

"Bella, Bella. Bella! Bella, wake UP!" cried Edward. Thank god for Edward.

"Oh my god, I just had the worst dream in the world," I moaned. I started to cry; must be the medicines making me moody. I usually wouldn't have cried.

Edward moved closer to me and guided my head to his shoulder. He let me sit there and sob for who knows how long. I felt bad for staining his shirt, but I also felt ecstatic that I got to lean on him. This was a Kodak moment right here.

After I calmed down, Carlton and Esther walked in.

"Oh Bella, are you alright? We heard you outside," Esther said.

"Was I really that loud?" I didn't think I was that much of a disturbance, but I guess I was.

"Well, no, but… nevermind," Carlton replied for Esther.

"Thanks for checking on me, I really appreciate it," I said to them. I couldn't believe how much these people cared for me when I only knew them for three days.

"Honey, we care so much about you. Don't give it a second thought," Esther insisted. I like her.

Carlton and Esther left after that. I turned to Edward. I just liked looking at him.

"Would you like to talk about your dream?" Edward asked.

"Where's Charlie?" I said. I needed to know; talking about my nightmares could wait.

"Charlie's at work. He comes by every night, but you are always asleep," he said.

"Can I borrow a phone? I want to see him."

"How come you remember him and not me?" Edward moaned.

"I… guess… that I knew him longer?"

Edward chuckled. "That's correct," he replied, and handed me a phone. He already had a phone number typed in. All I had to do was press "talk".

----

"What do you want, _Edward_?" Charlie asked rudely into the phone.

"Dad, it's me, and don't be so mean to Edward."

_(CHARLIE WILL BE BOLD, BELLA NORMAL)_

**Bella! You're calling me! Do you remember anything? Do you remember me?**

Yes dad, I remember who you are. That's about it, though.

**When did you figure this out?**

Last night. I had a dream, and you were in it.

**That's great! I'm so glad for you.**

Dad, it was a bad dream…

**Oh. I'm sorry…** Charlie never was one for expressing emotions. Then again, neither was I.

It's okay, dad. I gotta go eat and stuff…

**Oh, yeah, sorry kiddo. I'll try to come by during lunch so I can see you.**

Sounds great! I'll see you then. Bye, dad.

-----

I closed the phone and looked at Edward. His eyes were far off, and he was laughing about something.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked him.

"Your dad hates me, you know," he replied. I wonder why he hates Edward so much?

"How could anyone hate you?" I wondered aloud, much to my dismay.

Edward began to laugh. Most people would find that flattering, but Edward was not like ordinary people, like I have learned. While he laughed, I turned a deep scarlet.

"Edward," I called for him.

"Yes, love?" oh, here we go again. BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP.

Edward sighed. He grabbed my hand once more and rubbed circles into the back of it. The beeping faded.

"Your eyes are different today," I said. He gave a look… I couldn't place the emotion that was in his eyes.

"That's because…"

"What is it? I want to know," I told him. It wasn't a lie; I desperately wanted to know everything about him. I'm sure that's not healthy.

"Bella, you know this," he said. "You know this, you just can't remember. I can't tell you. When you get your memory back, everything will come back to you. Everything…," he trailed off again. His eyes had a pained expression in them. I felt like I did something, but I don't know what.

"Did I do something?"

"No, you didn't do anything. It's entirely my fault. Bella, I'm really not supposed to be here, and I'm not good at all for you. Please forgive me," he said. I was confused- an emotion I was feeling a lot lately. The 'I'm not good for you' statement, however, rang a faint and microscopic bell in the farthest corner of my mind, and that bell was giving off bad vibes.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't even do anything," but it was too late. He was off in space again, worry lines breaking the smooth stone that was his forehead.

The door slammed open a while later. "Bella!"

I snapped my head over to see who had interfered with my Edward time. That wasn't a good idea. "Ow," I muttered.

"Bella! Are you okay? What did you do?" Charlie rambled. Charlie came!

"Dad, I'm fine. I just moved my head too fast, that's all," I assured him.

"It's so nice to see you awake. It seems like ages since I've gotten to talk to you, _alone_," he sneered at Edward.

"Dad, I want him here, so live with it," I told him.

"Why? He hurt you. I can't stand to see my baby hurt."

"When did he hurt me? I just met him this week."

Charlie looked very confused. When I saw the look on his face, I wondered what he was confused about, and I got confused. Edward looked at both of our faces and laughed.

"Bella has amnesia, Charlie. She couldn't remember anything except her basic background. She realized you weren't around this morning when she woke up. I hope that means it's just a matter of time until she remembers everything else.

"Oh yeah, you'd like her to remember the way you left her standing in the dust, wouldn't you?" Charlie demanded. Edward looked hurt.

"Dad, stop! He didn't do anything, okay?" Edward looked more hurt after my statement.

Charlie grumbled something about teenagers, but he moved past it and looked over at me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"I've been awake for a week, dad. I'm okay."

EPOV

_When are you going to tell her!!!!_ Alice's voice screamed at me. _It's already been a frickin' week, Edward. You have to tell her sometime! Or else one day she'll wake up and you won't be there, and she might just get in another accident. You need to tell her soon._

Annoying little pixie.

Charlie left after an hour of catching up with Bella and glaring at me. It's too bad he doesn't know how horrible I feel for leaving my Bella, and how much worse I feel for coming back to only hurt her again. I needed to tell her I had to go soon, and I had to tell her before something happened.

BPOV

After Charlie left, I ate some dinner. The doctor told me I could leave tomorrow at lunch time.

I yawned. Edward looked over at me and pulled up the blankets.

"Sleep, love," he murmured. My heart flew again, but the slightest bit less this time. _Good_, I thought.

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep to the soft humming of Edward's voice.

Then I dreamed of Edward… and something else very important. Again.

I know I know- I'm hated. But see, all of those reviews got you your chapter earlier than usual! Did anyone notice that? So maybe if you review, good things will happen.

Oh, yeah. Umm, I don't remember the exact name, but it was like fatally obsessed or something. Good for you for predicting!! You didn't even know you predicted it, but you did! Haha :P

* * *

**Reviews make tigers poop out cupcakes for the homeless… so review, for the homeless people's sake. :D**

**Rachel (puddingcup): holy crap… I have weird friends… THAT'S RIGHT, MY FRIEND (not sure if she wants me to use her name)!!! YOU HEARD… … … READ ME! That doesn't sound right but whatever… … anyway, if you review:**

**1) you get another chapter sooner than Sunday :D**

**2) I get invisible cheesecake!! REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!**


	8. Crazy

V: Okay okay, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I had finals and everything and plus I had no time to get on this computer… I'm so sorry! Here, this chapter is an attempt of 6 pages… that's a lot for me! I'll be good I promise! Oh I'm so bad D:

Feel free to yell at me…. Seriously… I mean I'm lazy, but I can't do it unless I'm on this laptop and then there was Christmas and then I got the stomach flu and I'm still a little sick but I'm trying anyway so I'm sorry if this is crappy!!

_I closed my eyes, and fell asleep to the soft humming of Edward's voice._

_Then I dreamed of Edward… and something else very important. Again._

Chapter 8:

"Edward?" I asked to the mirrored walls and wood floor. He was nowhere to be found. This place looked strangely familiar… I could _swear_ I've been here before.

_CRASH!!!_

I had no clue where the crash came from, but I began to run away from where I thought it came from.

Turns out I ran into the crash. Head first.

A big, hard, pale man grabbed my shoulders. "Ah, Isabella, so nice to see you again," he said. My heart started racing.

"Let GO of me!!" I yelled. Well, tried to. My breath caught in my throat and my throat became dry, like always when I was scared. So I doubt anything came out.

Turns out the big, hard, pale man heard my deaf cry. "I don't think that will happen," he replied casually. His voice was calm and his grip seemed relaxed although I couldn't seem to escape. He reminded me of someone… but the name was on the tip of my tongue.

The big hard pale man had nice muscles. Not like Emmanuel's, but they were decent. He had sandy blonde hair (AN—I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT JAMES'S DESCRIPTION WAS IN THE BOOK AND I'M TOO LAZY TO GET UP AND FIND IT SO IM GUESSING) and red eyes. Red eyes. How strange is that? Speaking of his eyes, they had a look in them, and something told me this look said 'I want to eat you' or something.

"Who are you?" I asked. My throat still sounded dry so I was surprised he heard me.

"That's not important, Isabella. The only important thing right now is that you're here, and I have a meal."

WHAT?!?!?!

Then, the big pale man held up a McDonald's happy meal box.

"The other important thing is that you," he threw the box aside, where it crashed and food splattered on the worn wood, "are the meal." Slowly, he leaned towards my neck, ignoring my screams and pleas.

His lips were touching my neck when he finally acknowledged my cries for help. His lips were so cold, just like what's-his-face. "Now now, I'll make this nice and fast for you," he whispered with a devious smile.

Then I woke up.

But not before realizing who he reminded me so much of.

Edward.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD!!!!!!!"

"Bella! Bella! Bella, Bella wake UP! What's wrong, Bella! WAKE UP!!"

My eyes flew open. I was surrounded by Edward, Alice, and all of the other Cullens. Edward looked like he might explode if I didn't say anything soon, and Alice looked like a stunned fish or something. She looked worried though. Everyone else looked scared and as if they didn't know what to do or say.

"Oh, my god, that was a scary dream," I laughed nervously. No one broke their worried gaze on me. I sighed.

"Bella, what _happened?_ It's like all of a sudden you're fine, then you're screaming 'Oh no! Oh please, stop, stop! Noooo! '" Emmanuel squealed in a girl voice. The Cullens turned their attention to Emmanuel to give him a "that was dumb" look. I blushed, and everyone jerked their head at me again. I blushed more.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if we left," Carlton said to the rest of the family.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I said.

"Not a problem at all, and please call me Carlisle," he replied. Note to self, his name is Carlisle, not Carlton.

The Cullens slowly filed out of the room. Alice was last; she stood at the doorframe looking at me with a puppy-dog face.

"Alice, leave." Edward firmly commanded her. Alice looked at Edward in disbelief, then huffed and left the room.

"Now, will you please tell me about this dream?" he asked. And something told me I really needed to tell him this one.

EPOV

I listened to Bella's dream about James and the ballet studio. She still had no idea about anything that happened. It was coming back to her, but differently.

I talked to her about it and she seemed terrified. Then, before any of us knew it, she was released from the hospital. At lunchtime, just like the doctor said she would be.

Charlie insisted on driving her home. "I don't trust you," he had told me. I 'heard' a few other things, too. Every word that man said and thought about me dug deeper into my dead heart. I followed them home; I couldn't stay away from Bella.

BPOV:

When I got home, Charlie wouldn't leave me alone. It was very unlike him. I guess since I was so injured.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bells? Can't I get you more water or food or a blanket or something?"

"Dad, I'm _fine_," I assured him for the fortieth time this afternoon.

"Okay, well it's getting kind of late," I looked at the clock. Indeed, it was around 10:30. He had been bugging me for 9 hours. Straight. Except for the two hours he watched TV with me. "I'm going to head to bed. If you need anything just let me know. Just holler, okay?"

"Thanks dad, but I'm pretty sure I'll be okay," I replied. Then Charlie left my room.

I got under my covers and was nice and comfy until I heard something. Well, more like someone.

"Good night, love," Edward whispered. I gasped and sat up. Edward was nowhere.

"Edward?" I said. I got up slowly. It was strange to walk around. I still got a little light headed. Apparently Edward knew that, and he carried me to the bed.

"Why are you here?!" I furiously whispered.

"Well I used to come here every night. Besides, I absolutely love watching you sleep," he chuckled. The blush came again. That was creepy, but sweet. "Just try to get some sleep. I have plans for you tomorrow."

"I highly doubt Charlie will let me go anywhere," I scoffed.

"Don't worry, I have my ways of knowing," he said.

"What?"

"Let's just say I have a… hunch. Now sleep," he urged. I didn't protest, I was really tired, even though I could stay up forever with him. In no time, I was fast asleep, having lovely dreams of Edward.

-

The next morning, Edward wasn't there. I looked everywhere in my room- under my bed, in my closet, all of the drawers. Defeated, I slumped into the rocking chair in the corner, huffing along the way.

Then I heard a chuckle. A chuckle I could recognize anywhere.

"Edward, where _are_ you?!" I whispered; I didn't want Charlie to walk in on Edward. That would be bad. Then Edward was underneath me in the rocking chair, as if he had been there the whole time.

"How did you get there?" I asked.

"Get where?"

"Underneath me! I'm not that lightweight!"

"You're more lightweight than you think," he chuckled. I looked at him, then I realized how crappy I must have looked.

"Uhh, I'll be right back," I said as I hesitantly got out of Edward's lap.

"Human moment?" he asked with one of those crooked smiles. I just nodded, blushed, and ran out of my room. A _human moment_? What was that about?

One shower, a set of clothes and several other procedures later, I was standing in front of Edward, and for once I looked nice.

"So, what's your plan for today?" I pried.

"Not telling. Charlie's out fishing- he left you a note in the kitchen. Let's go get some breakfast."

My stomach growled at his words. I blushed and went downstairs for a bowl of cereal before our big… plan… whatever it was. On the fridge I found Charlie's note:

_Bells,_

_Went fishing with Harry Clearwater and a couple other guys from the reserve. You probably don't remember them. If you need ANYTHING, let me know. I'll be back sometime after 5._

_Charlie._

Charlie was out until five, which meant I got to spend more time with Edward. I smiled to myself. I took out two bowls and started pouring cereal into one.

"What's the other bowl for?" Edward said into my ear. Suddenly he was right behind me; I could feel him. He did a lot of things suddenly. I didn't like that.

"Uh… you?" Edward laughed. It was a nice sound. I would embarrass myself hundreds of times if it meant hearing that.

"I don't need to eat, Bella," he replied, amused. I wondered what was so funny?

"Okay…" I finished my bowl and sat down to eat. Edward watched every move I made. It was rather uncomfortable, but I didn't mind if it meant spending time with him.

After I was done eating, we went over to his car. He opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I said. And I blushed.

"You're very welcome," he replied with a crooked smile. I blushed more.

He drove out of Forks. I had no clue where we were headed.

"Um, Edward?"

"Yes, love," he looked over at me. I blushed again. He smiled again. Then I realized he was looking at _me_, not the road.

"Why aren't you looking at the road?!"

"Oh, sorry," he replied, but he didn't sound very sorry. He turned his head but his eyes stayed on me.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked, looking out the window. "Geez, slow _down_!"

"Bella, stop worrying. Everything is under control," he soothed. I didn't believe him. he sighed, and the car slowed about 10 miles.

I sighed. "You never answered my first question," I urged.

Edward chuckled. "Bella, if I didn't tell you before, what makes you think I would tell you _now_?"

"Well… we left town fifteen minutes ago and for all I know you could be some molester who's taking me to the woods to die or something, but I don't really think that but if it were true I would say don't do it because I didn't do anythi-"

"Bella, Bella, calm down. I promise I won't take you to the woods to die," he replied with laughing eyes. "I could never live with myself if I ever let anything happen to you. Please know that," he murmured, serious this time. I nodded, and the rest of the car ride was silent.

About ten minutes later, we arrived at the edge of some woods. I looked at them, and then at Edward, and back at the woods again. I started freaking out.

"Edward, you said you weren't taking me to the woods! You lied! What did I ever do?! I-"

"Bella! Bella, shh." Edward grabbed my shoulders and faced me so I was directly in front of him. "I said I wasn't taking you to the woods to _die_. I never said I wasn't going to take you to the woods. And besides, we only have to hike for a few minutes."

"One problem. I can't walk usually, there's no way I'm going to be able to walk in the woods. There's lumps and roots and plants and trees and rocks just waiting to jump out and trip me or scrape me or cut me or-"

"Bella, you seriously need to calm down. I've got it all under control! You're going to ride on my back," he told me. Then I really started freaking out. I was going to be on Edward's back?! Well… maybe this wasn't _so _bad…

"Okay… I'll try," I replied hesitantly. Edward smirked. I felt like I was missing something again. He grabbed me, and in another one of those fast motions of his, I was on his back.

"Now, I know how you can get. I suggest you put your head on my shoulder and _close your eyes_," he commanded. I immediately obeyed. Nothing happened. Then I felt a huge gust of wind around me. I guess that meant we were moving... fast? I couldn't be sure, and I was too terrified to look. After all, Edward told me to keep my eyes closed. And he was almost always right.

After about three minutes, the wind stopped. I felt a little dizzy, but okay over all. I was afraid to move, though.

"Bella, we're done. You can get off."

Still, I couldn't move. I tried. Lord knows I tried. But I couldn't.

Edward chuckled. "Bella, come on, love. You need to get off." No movement. Edward sighed, and pried me off of him. It seemed very easy for him to do. My eyes were still glued shut. I don't know why I was so afraid.

"Bella, open your eyes. I think you'll like it," Edward said with a smile in his tone. My eyes still, _still_ wouldn't budge. _Stupid eyes_, I thought.

"Bella. This isn't funny. _Please_ open your eyes."

Slowly, I managed to open them. And the sight was… incredible.


	9. Meadow

**Hey guys... we're both sorry about the slow update... school got REALLY busy and V got major writer's block.**

**so this is kind of a rip off chapter.**

**please don't kill us! -hides-**

* * *

"_Bella. This isn't funny. Please open your eyes."_

_Slowly, I managed to open them. And the sight was… incredible._

There was a field covered in flowers. A tree was on the far side, one branch broken off- it looked as if it had been yanked off. If you listened, you could hear a creek running in the distance. It was sunny, green, and the most beautiful thing I have seen. Well, except for Edward.

"Oh… oh my…"

"Do you like it?"

I loved it. Absolutely positively loved it. But that wasn't why I said "oh my".

"Yes, but…"

"What is it, love?" Fortunately, the "love" didn't phase me this time. I just kind of stood there, gaping.

"I… I've been here before."

EPOV

If I had a heart, it would have skipped a beat. Bella remembered.

"Yes, you have. Many times, actually."

"I remember. Oh my god, I'm starting to remember things!" Bella cried. This was fantastic. I might be able to stay with her forever. I won't have to leave.

"What do you remember?" I had to find out.

BPOV

"Uh..." I remembered some things, but not a lot. If I thought really hard, though, maybe it would all come back to me.

"I was here before," I recalled.

"Yes. Do you remember anything else?"

"And… that tree, it's broken. I think I remember something about that," I thought as hard as I could. Then my head started hurting, so I stopped.

"Do you remember?" Edward asked. He seemed anxious but excited. What a strange combination.

"Um… it was thrown."

"Yes! Do you remember anything else about that day?"

"Maybe…" I thought. I remembered… lying down. Talking. To a god. A god boy.

EDWARD.

"Oh, oh my god! Edward! Oh my god! I remember! I was here with you! Edward! We spent the day together, and we talked and we were laying here and it was-"

"Bella? What was it, Bella?"

I shook my head. No way was I telling him this.

"Bella…" he looked at me from under his eyelashes. Dang it. "Please Bella, please tell me."

I groaned. "It… was one of the best days of my life."

Edward's expression changed to a loving and joyous look. "Bella!" he cried, and took me into his arms.

I was lost. We were boyfriend and girlfriend, right? So why would it shock him if a day in this paradise with him would be a top day in my life? Or anyone's life for that matter?

"Was it your best day?" I asked him.

"I would say it's in my top ten," he smirked. I would have to ask him about that later.

We spent the rest of the day trying to jog my memory more. It didn't work. I couldn't remember anything else except for the tree, Edward, and the meadow.

EPOV

I have exactly three days left to get Bella to remember everything. If I run out of time, I leave. I don't have a choice. If Bella does remember who I am and all that happened, I don't think that I would have the strength to leave her with those memories.

I will do all that I can to get her to remember. Anything.

BPOV

"Bella, love, wake up."

I still hadn't gotten used to the love thing. It made me blush every time. This time was no different.

"You should stop saying that."

"Saying what?" Edward asked with his crooked smile. Darn that smile.

"Say 'love'. It makes me blush."

"And that is why I do it. _Love_."

I threw my pillow at him. He dodged it. Of course.

"You're so good at everything! Can't you be bad at _something_?!"

Edward chuckled. "Nope."

"BELLA!" someone screamed. Oh, not just someone. I knew that voice anywhere.

* * *

**oooh who's that?**


	10. Edward is MUCH better than fish!

**Rachel: hey guys!!**

**V: I'M SORRY!!! -cries- PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!**

**Rachel: anyway, here it is... FINALLY!**

**V: I'M SORRY!**

**Rachel: It's okay... they hear- scratch that- they read you (-laughs- heh, i sound like a military person!... or whoever says that!)**

**V: well, here it is!! I hope you like it!**

**Rachel: it's kinda short, but hey, it's out, right?**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything!**

**Rachel: although V has a bunch of Twilight stuff... calendar, poster**

**V: THEY GET IT!**

**Rachel: and now we present: EDWARD IS MUCH BETTER THAN FISH!  
**

* * *

"BELLA!! Hey, Bella! Brought you some fish from Harry Clearwater!" Charlie shouted.

Who the heck is Harry Clearwater? That didn't matter though. What mattered was that Charlie was here. And so was Edward.

"Edward! You _have_ to get out of here!" I whispered quickly.

"Bella, don't worry about it. That's the last thing you need to be doing right now. It's bad for your head, anyway," he replied. Then he swooshed out of the window. It didn't even make a noise.

I walked down the stairs extra carefully. I tripped at the bottom though. Of course.

"Who is Harry Clearwater?" I asked Charlie.

"Oh yeah… you don't remember him, do you? He lives down on the reservation. He's got the best fish fry I ever had."

What reservation? I sighed inwardly. Charlie wasn't helping my condition much.

"Oh," I said. I didn't really want to make him feel bad. I've been doing that a lot lately. So I just took some and went back up to my room.

I wasn't really sure if Edward was still here or not. I didn't really want to sound stupid, so I just sat at my desk. I unwrapped the paper bag to reveal a greasy, fried fish. It looked pretty disgusting, if I may say so myself. But I was starving, so I ate it anyway. Boy, it looked disgusting, but it was the tastiest thing I ever ate… I think.

"Oh yum," I sighed, my mouth full of mashed up fish. Then I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned around to find a quite amused Edward watching me.

"Edward!!" I exclaimed after I swallowed, and ran to him.

"Hello, love," he said, making me blush. UGH. I looked at him, then I turned around and went back to my desk. That fish was way better than Edward Cullen. Oh, who was I kidding. That fish was a piece of poop compared to Edward Cullen. **(yeah I know she's acting really weird... but she has amnesia, so lets all pretend that having amnesia makes you loopy at random times.)**

I put down the fish and spun around in my chair to face Edward. He was much better to look at.

"I'm sorry, Bella. If it makes you feel better, I won't say that anymore. Well, at least not today."

I smiled, then walked back over to him. We sat on his bed and talked for the rest of the night, until I fell asleep in his arms. How I loved that feeling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward was avoiding me.

Sure, he would come over, but it was becoming less and less. And when he did, he wouldn't say much. It made me really upset. Worse than that, it made me scared. Almost like he didn't like me anymore. I didn't know what to do, so I decided that the next time he came over I would talk to him.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. But he didn't turn around to face me; he kept looking at the TV. I was really getting freaked out. A ton of thoughts were running through my head.

_Does he still like me?_

_What am I doing wrong?_

_Why won't he look at me?_

_What did I do?_

_I can't believe he's acting like that._

_TURN AROUND, EDWARD!_

_I need to fix this._

"Edward. Look at me. Now."

He still didn't turn.

"EDWARD. Turn around. Turn around and look at me. Edward, please. Come on, just turn around," I began to cry. That made him turn around. Of course.

"Bella, don't cry, please don't cry," he soothed. It worked; I stopped crying.

"Edward what am I doing wrong? Just tell me and I'll stop." Then I started crying again. I was so mad at myself for not knowing what I was doing wrong.

"Bella, please stop crying. You aren't doing anything wrong, I promise. Bella, stop. Trust me, it's me, not you."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I still didn't believe him.

"Yes, I am very sure. Come on, let's try to jog your memory one more time." What did he mean, 'one' more time?

"Okay. Let's go."

EPOV

I was going to have to leave tomorrow. I couldn't believe it. She didn't remember me, and I had to leave. She was going to live the rest of her life not remembering me. Just this little part of me that spent merely two weeks with her.

Life… Death officially sucks.

I figured that if I was going to have to leave tomorrow, I would do as much as I could to get her to remember.

We spent the whole day looking at pictures from the times we were together before. It seemed like so long ago, which is weird because I have been around for 110 years.

After the whole day of being together and looking through pictures and videos, she still didn't remember anything. If I could have cried, I would have.

But if I could cry, that would mean I was human. If I was human, I wouldn't have even put her in danger in the first place.

If I was human, I'd be dead.

I hate this.

"Bella, I need to tell you something," I began. This was going to be the hardest thing I have ever done in my existence. Maybe the second hardest.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	11. Sorry

**Rach: Hey guys!**

**V: Look, i didn't make you wait three months!**

**Rach: woot! anyway, here's chapter Eleven: Sorry.**

**V: we don't own anything you recognize!  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

"What do you need to tell me?" I got really nervous all of a sudden. I started getting all sweaty and dizzy, and I started hyperventilating. I was scared.

"Bella, after tomorrow, it will be two weeks." He said.

"Yeah... so?"

"My dad said if you didn't regain your memory, I would have to leave. If you don't remember what I am, then we're going back to where we came from."

"What are you talking about?"

Edward sighed. "Bella, I'm leaving tomorrow."

I froze. Literally. I stopped breathing, thinking, moving, and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for a couple seconds. His words were strangely familiar.

I stayed frozen for about five minutes. Then I looked at him. "You... you're leaving. No. No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No, you can't do that. You can't do that to me. Edward, you can't. Please don't leave. Don't do it. Come on."

"Bella, I have to. It's not my choice. My father said we had to leave. I wouldn't do that to you if I had a choice, you know that."

"Edward! No, you can't leave. No."

"Bella, I have to. I am so sorry." I looked away. I couldn't believe he was doing this. He can't just up and leave just like that!

"Bella, you have no idea how much I love you," he murmured. I looked at him for a second. Then I kissed him. In that one kiss I showed him all of my feelings. Or I tried to.

He must have gotten it, because he pulled away with the most pained expression.

"Bella, I have to go. I can't help it. I am so sorry. But don't worry, you'll forget."

I started crying. He kissed the tears from my face, and then he kissed my lips. Then he left.

I cried and ignored the unfortunate feeling of déjà vu.

* * *

**Both: Review please!!**


	12. Remember

**Hey!! we're back**

**V: hiiiiii!!!**

**Rachel: yeah, so i figured I'd post this one a little earlier than normal.... TrueBella1917 kinda threatened me with a knife.... so... yeah**

**V: here's the story!**

**Both: We own nothing!  
**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and I went down to get some breakfast. I pulled out a bowl and some cereal. I started eating when I realized something.

Edward was gone. Forever.

All of a sudden I got the strangest and most painful feeling. It was like there was a hole in the middle of me. It started growing and growing. The feeling was all too familiar, to be honest.

Then, it happened. I fainted.

And while I was lying there on the floor, I remembered. I remembered all of the things that happened before the accident.

I remembered Edward. Meeting him for the first time, in biology. I remembered his face, how disgusted he was. I remembered officially meeting him during that stupid lab that I'd already done. I remembered the meadow, the one we went to just one week ago and it didn't even ring a bell. I remembered when he saved me in Port Angeles. I remember when I found out that he snuck into my room every night just to watch me sleep. I remembered when I met his family. I remembered James, and Victoria, and Laurent. I remembered being in the hospital. I remembered staying up late with him talking, and I remembered falling asleep in his arms. I remembered him leaving me, telling me he didn't want to put me in danger. I remembered Jacob. I remembered the Clearwaters, and their amazing fish fry. I remembered my friends. I remembered that feeling, the hole in my middle, the numbness. I remembered it all.

But most importantly, I remembered that Edward was a vampire. And that was why he left, why he said, "What I am." I remembered Jasper attacking me, and James.

I also remembered that Edward loved me. And at that moment, I realized that I loved him too.

With a jump, I woke up. "Oh my God. Oh my God!" I yelled. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge to keep my self from fainting and I left.

I left to go find Edward.

* * *

**sorry it was short.... two more chapters to go!!**


	13. PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE

**Rach: heh, Chapter title name was my idea... Sorry for not updating as quickly as we would have liked... we both had LOTS of projects for school... only 8 more days -dances-**

**Why do they give us projects when its so close to the end of school?! We've already got Finals (which I don't study for xD... I get As anyway)**

**Anyway, here it is!!**

**PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE  
**

* * *

BPOV

The drive to Edward's house seemed like forever. When I finally got there, there was a Volvo parked in the front. _Yes, _I thought.

I walked in the front door. "EDWARD!" I yelled. But no one was there.

I cursed, and I ran back to my truck. I grabbed my phone and called. He didn't pick up. I called again. He still didn't pick up.

I kept calling until he did. He was a fricking vampire, for god's sake. He knew I was calling him, he had vampire hearing!!

I got his voicemail yet again. I decided to leave a message.

"Edward. It's me, Bella. I know you know it's me. I also know you aren't picking up because you left. But you have to listen to me. I remember everything. I remember you're a vampire. I remember you left me before. I remember the meadow. I remember Carlisle and Alice and Rosalie and Emmett and Esme and Jasper. I remember your big white house. I'm parked in front of it now. I remember James and Victoria and Laurent, and I remember prom and everything. Please Edward, come back. I-"

Fricking voice mail cut me off.

EPOV

Bella was calling. I could hear the frequencies from the phone in my pocket. I knew it was her because no one calls me besides her. But I wouldn't pick up. I couldn't put her through that.

Then I heard the frequency again, telling me I had a voice mail. I decided to listen to it. There was no way I could make myself feel worse.

I listened to it. Then I dropped the phone.

"CARLISLE TURN AROUND THIS CAR RIGHT NOW." I knew he heard the message.

Carlisle turned around the car, and we sped back to Forks. Back to my Bella.

Again.


	14. The End

**okay so... its kinda short... but here it is :D the end!! le gasp!!**

**oh, and to all you people who take the time to read this and put it on your story alert, thanks for NOT reviewing!!! (obviously sarcastic) I love reading the generic '[insert penname here] has added this story to their Story Alert' because its SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (not) much better than a heart-filled review!! please, just review!! i know you love us so please show us!! this is the last chapter... at least take the time to review here and tell us if you liked the story. I won't yell at you and be all like 'ooh, you're such a meanie because you haven't reviewed before this and blah blah blah' because i forgive you :D just review PLEASE... i don't like ranting about this kind of stuf... it makes me sad.  
**

**THE END :D**

**Disclaimer: V and I own nothing... its very sad D:  
**

* * *

I was devastated. He wasn't coming back. I was going to have to live my life with a gaping hole in my stomach.

Then my phone rang. It was Edward.

"Edward?!" I scream-asked.

**(Phone convo is in italics, when there's a separate line, the voice changed. If that makes sense. :D)**

_Bella._

_Edward! You left. I can't believe you did that._

_Bella believe me, I feel so bad. We are coming back home right now._

My heart stopped for the second time this week. No wonder I kept fainting.

_You're coming back?!_

_Yes, I am. I'm so glad you remember. You have no idea how hard that was for me._

_I'm sorry, Edward. But I love you so much, you know that?_

_Yes, I love you too. More than you can imagine._

_When will you be back here?_

_Well, if we keep going this speed, I'd say about 20 minutes. We were just about to the airport when I heard your message._

_Okay, good._

_I love you, Bella. I'll see you in 20 minutes._

_Okay, I love you too. Bye._

_Goodbye, love._

And with that, it was over. Edward was coming back. But what was I going to do for 20 minutes?

Oh yeah, drive back to my house.

--

I got to my house with 2 minutes to spare. Good.

And just before I could get nervous or bored or anxious, there was a knock on the door.

I opened it up to reveal my beautiful Greek god in his glory.

I kissed him like I had never kissed him before in my life. With that one kiss, I showed him my love, desperation, happiness, and hope. I knew he wouldn't leave me again in my heart. And that's exactly how I always wanted it to be.

* * *

**Well, readers, it's been fun!!! **

**REVIEW and you shall be thanked!  
**


End file.
